SpongeBob the Fire Hero (Transcript)
Here is the transcript for SpongeBob the Fire Hero. One day at the Krusty Krab, SongeBob was working very hard at the kitchen. Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, Are them Patties ready yet, Boy? SpongeBob SquarePants: Almost, Mr. Krabs. Just as SpongeBob was about finished making Krabby Patties, He accidentally tripped and all the supplies into the stove and were burned and caught on fire. SpongeBob SquarePants: Oops! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, You've burned up me money! So, Squidward puts out the fires. Squidward Tentacles: Done and done. SpongeBob SquarePants: Sorry, Mr. Krabs. It was an accident. Mr. Krabs: (takes some deep breaths and calms down) It's okay, Boy. It ain't your fault, But you need to be more careful next time. SpongeBob SquarePants: Yes, Mr. Krabs. After work, He and Patrick went to visit Applejack and her family in Sweet Apple Acres. Applejack: I tell ya, Big Mac, With SpongeBob and the gang around, I'd say we should give them a big celebration. Big McIntosh: Eeyup. SpongeBob SquarePants: Hi, Applejack! Hi, Big McIntosh! Patrick Star: Hi, Guys! Applejack: Howdy, SpongeBob, Howdy, Patrick. What brought you two here? SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I was just walking by to see you guys. Patrick Star: Boy, Working harder, Huh, Big Mac? Big McIntosh: Eeyup. Patrick Star: Mind if I have some of your apples? Big McIntosh: Nnope, Don't mind at all. Patrick Star: Alright! (eating a few apples) Just then, Granny Smith saw smoke up ahead. Granny Smith: That there must be smoke near by! Applejack: We better go see what be goin' on, Come on! So with that, They found that the barn was on fire. Apple Bloom: HELP!!!! HELP!!! Applejack: Apple Bloom?!! Appl Bloom: Applejack, I'm scared! SpongeBob SquarePants: Don't worry, Apple Bloom! I'll handle this. (to Applejack) Applejack, Fill me up with water! Applejack: Are ya sure it's a good idea, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: Trust me, I know what I'm doing! Applejack: Okay then, There's hopin'. So, Applejack filled SpongeBob up with and puts out the fire on the barn. Apple Bloom: Alright, SpongeBob! Just as Apple Bloom came out of the barn. Apple Bloom: Thanks for saving me and our barn, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: No problem, Apple Bloom. Applejack: Are you okay, Apple Bloom? You have me worried! Apple Bloom: I"m okay, Big Sis. Applejack: SpongeBob, I owe you for my little sister's life. SpongeBob SquarePants: It was nothing, Applejack. Later, SpongeBob was going out for a walk when he ran into Iron Will. SpongeBob Squarepants: Pardon me, Sir. Iron Will: Dose Iron Will's eyes deceived me? Are you the one called SpongeBob SquarePants?! SpongeBob SquarePants: Why yes, Yes I am. Iron Will: You're just the Sponge Iron Will is looking for. SpongeBob SquarePants: What for? Iron Will: I've heard what you did to save Apple Bloom, And Iron Will is gonna teach you to be a firefighter. SpongeBob SquarePants: Really? Iron Will: That's right, SquarePants. That is what Iron Will is gonna do! And so, Firefighting training begins. SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm ready! Iron Will: To pass this test, You must run through the obstacle course to survive the fire! SpongeBob SquarePants: Well, I.. (gulps) I guess I could try. Iron Will: And..... GO! SpongeBob ran through the obstacles as fast as lightning, He finally mead it. SpongeBob SquarePants: How'd I do? Iron Will: Very impresive, SquarePants. Iron Will was amazed how fast you are! Next, Iron Will got SpongeBob ready for the next test. Iron Will: Alright, SpongeBob, When there's a Fire, You put it all out with a hose and Fire Hydrant. SpongeBob SquarePants: Got it! Iron Will: And when there's somepony still inside, You go in here and rescue him or her, Ready....Set.....Go! SpongeBob SquarePants: (runs thought the obstacle course, rescue the dummy and succeeded) I did it. Iron Will: Well done, SpongeBob, You are now an official Firefighter! Patrick Star: Way to go, SpongeBob! SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, Iron Will. Iron Will: No problem. And if you're ever in a pickle, Come and see Iron Will. Later at the Carousal Boutique, Rarity was chatting with Squidward. Squidward Tentacles: So, Rarity. How're you and Sweetie Belle been doing? Rarity: Well, Squidward. We've just spend sometime together. And we're making pies. Squidward Tentacles: (sniffs) Hey, Rarity. Do you smell smoke? Rarity: (sniffs) Oh no! The Carousal! As Rarity rushed to her Carousal, It was on fire, And Sweetie Belle is trapped. Sweetie Belle: Rarity! Squidward! Somepony! Anypony! Help! Rarity: Sweetie Belle! Somepony Save My Little Sister and My Fashion Designs! Sweetie Belle: Help! SpongeBob SquarePants: Hang on, Sweetie Belle, I'm coming! And soon enough, SpongeBob puts out the fire and got Sweetie Belle and Rarity's Fashion Designs out just in time. Rarity: Sweetie Belle, Thank goodness you're safe, Are you alright?! Sweetie Belle: I'm okay, Rarity, All thanks to SpongeBob. Rarity: Thank you for rescuing Sweetie Belle and my fashion designs, SpongeBob. SpongeBob SquarePants: You're Welcome, Rarity. Squidward Tentacles: SpongeBob, As much as I take a dislike to you, You've actually came through for all of us. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thank you, Squidward. Mr. Krabs: Well done, Me boy, I knew you had it in ya. SpongeBob SquarePants: All in a days work, Mr. Krabs. Pinkie Pie: This calls for a hero party for SpongeBob, Wahoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And so, Everyone and Everypony celebrated SpongeBob's heroism as a firefighter. The End Category:SpongeBob's Ponyville Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225